Mirror Gem
by GemmaCartney
Summary: Gemma Cartney used to be a regular teen in a normal...yet slightly creepy...town, with her little brothers and parents. But, then her life gets taken suddenly, and now she's reborn into a Cartoon character. AND then sent into an Anime multiverse filled with fight-obsessed people. Oh, not to mention she is basically a time cop. What happens when Trunk realizes he's is deep s**t?


**NOTE: The cover picture does NOT belong to me. I found it randomly on Pinterest and thought it would suit my OC!Lapis pretty well. (Oh, and YES the cover IS what this Lapis looks like and is wearing in this fic)**

 **PS: I LOVE all the Gems in Steven Universe. I think they are epic! But, I have no idea how they would react if placed in certain situations, so that's why I decided to have OC's fill in their shoes.**

 **PPS: To those who read my other stories, I am using the same Prologue (that's edited to compensate for the OC!Gem I will be using in each of my stories) in all of them to make it so it's sort of like a 'What if?' Thing. If you've already read it, then skip to the first Chapter.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess-woah, wait. This isn't a fairytale!...Well...sorta...

Oh! Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gemma, Gemma Cartney. And I'm a seventeen year old girl from Quartzroad, USA. Haven't heard of it? Eh, I'm not surprised. My Town is a pretty small place where everyone literally knows everyone. Which, is nice...kinda...but a little creepy as well. Especially if a stranger calls you by your name without you having even introducing yourself to them...*Shudder*

Anyway, I was born and raised in this semi-cozy community in this peaceful Town for my whole life. Along with my parents and younger brothers Mason, Carlos and James (They're triplets, so they're all five years old). All of us always comforted, supported and had fun with one another for many years. We were so close that we rarely, if never had a huge argument or fight. And we were happy.

That is...until a storm came.

It was shortly after Christmas, when a tornado suddenly form just outside of the Town, it was so sudden, that by the time the authorities sent out warnings and tried to do an evacuation, it already took many lives...my parents heard the warnings and tried to get us as far away as we can. But, it ripped off the roof of our house and-it...

*Sigh* I think you get the point.

It was so, so horrible...my brothers and I were so scared...so sad...more debris kept flying by, getting closer and closer to smashing us. Honestly, I was surprised that it didn't just suck us up.

We had no choice but to continue to try to escape. We couldn't pause, or we would share the same horrible fate our Mom and Dad had just moments before. Not wanting to be separated, I quickly picked up my brothers and covered them with my arms so they wouldn't get glass in their eyes, then I sprinted down the street.

As I ran past, I could hear the screams of agony and see many people who were either helping the injured or were injured themselves. I knew that I had to help as well, but I had to make sure my baby brothers would be safe from all the chaos. So I kept running as much as I could. Eventually, I was able to reach the evacuation site along with what's left of my neighbors, and I then went to one of the buses that were being used to evacuate. And, well, basically, I was able to find my next door neighbor, Mrs. Akustka, and handed her my brothers to take care of, so that I could go and help evacuate. But, just before I left the site, there was a flying car I didn't see...and, well, I was crushed.

After that, I just suddenly 'woke up' in a huge blank white empty space. Disoriented, I looked down to see if I still received damage, only to find my hands are not the same color as they usually were. Instead of seeing my peach colored skin, my hands were light blue. When the abnormal change registered into my head, I-uhh...

"MY SKIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SKIN?! AHH!"

...wasn't very happy.

After calming down, I inspected other parts of my body to find that my entire body had changed...and looked oddly familiar.

Though, I realized why that was when I looked down to see that I was wearing a long dark blue skirt with an upside down black-or an extremely dark blue if inspected closely-triangle on top. Starting to get suspicious, I reached my hands around my back to feel a stone stuck in my back and it felt to have a rain drop shape. That was when it clicked.

Somehow, for some reason, I had Lapis Lazuli's body...who was a character...from Steven Universe.

The thought completely froze me.

I couldn't believe it! I mean, I loved Lapis. But, how did this happen? It's impossible! This kind of stuff only happens in-wait. I suddenly knew (from my experience, reading fanfic's here and there) that this kind of stuff only happens when Death or some kind of God/Goddess wants to mix things up for a certain Anime or-sometimes-Cartoon, by adding a different character and/or replacing one that's already meant to be there.

With that thought in mind, I quickly put all my 'freaking out' thoughts into the back of my mind, before walking around to see if there was a being hiding somewhere. Despite the fact that there was literally nothing in the infinite space, I continued searching.

*SLAP* "ACK!"

Something suddenly slapped onto my face, obstructing my vision as it startled me.

Grumbling to myself, I removed the paper to see words scribbled on it. It read:

 _Dear Reader,_

 _If you are reading this, then you are most likely wondering why this happened to you, so I'll keep it simple: you died trying and/or by done a good deed. So, the big boss upstairs decided to give you another chance in life. Now, the new body/abilities you have obtained are based on your favorite character or role model you appreciated in your original life. So yay for you!_

 _However, due to a few annoying stiffs holding scythes, you cannot return to your previous world. So, you will be sent to somewhere random...at least when you're ready._

 _To make sure you get the hang of things-and to avoid any awkwardness-you will remain here until further notice. Sooooo, enjoy!_

 _Sincerely, Quinntose the Co-Chief of Staff of Fictions 'R Us_

...

...

...

...you have got to be kidding me.

* * *

 **Hey guys! What do you think? I'm sorry if it seems a little too rushed, but I just want to get the show on the road! Anyway, later!**


End file.
